1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waste and overflow plate assembly having a lever structure which can be pivoted between two positions and retained within its assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drain stop levers have been positioned through an overflow plate to provide for an aesthetically pleasing waste and overflow plate assembly which is functional in both draining off excess water from the top of a tube or a sink, and secondly in controlling a stopper located at the bottom of a tub or sink.
Different types of waste and overflow plate assemblies have been used. One type utilizes a lever handle which rotates about an axis perpendicular to the overflow plate.
Another type employs a toggled lever. The lever extends through a coil spring which is biased against the back of the overflow plate. The lever can be pivoted to one of two stable positions. One such assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,393 issued to Beeke et al on Aug. 24, 1943.
A third type of assembly utilizes a toggle lever used in conjunction with a V- or U-shaped spring clip. This third type of assembly is relatively cheaper and simpler to assemble than the one utilizing the relatively cumbersome coil spring. The spring clip has an elongated aperture through its two legs which allows the clip to be positioned over a back portion of the lever and maneuvered around a securing pin. The clip is retained by the securing pin when the elongated aperture is transverse to the securing pin.
The problem with the spring clip toggle mechanism has been that people have a tendency to mistake it for the first type of lever mechanism and attempt to rotate the handle, particularly when the handle has its central axis substantially parallel to the plane of the plate. The rotation of the lever will result in the alignment of the securing pin with the elongated aperture and the consequent loss of the spring engagement with the lever. To correct the loss of the spring, the plate must be removed from the tub or sink to which it is attached, and, if possible, the spring retrieved or a new spring positioned on the lever.
To eliminate the problem of rotation, manufacturers have squared off a portion of the lever which is positioned within the face plate aperture to prevent rotation of the lever. However, ingenious people, who refuse to believe that the lever was made to toggle instead of rotate, will pull out the lever, thereby disengaging the square portion of the lever from the aperture. The lever is then free to rotate, and the subsequent alignment of the securing pin with the spring clip aperture will result in the loss of the spring clip and the end of the successful operation of the spring clip assembly.
One such lever mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,060 issued to VanNoord on Dec. 22, 1964. The VanNoord reference discloses a trip lever which has a ball portion positioned within the aperture of the plate. Adjacent the ball portion is a squared portion which fits between two fulcrum extensions which prevents rotation of the lever. On the back portion of the lever, a V-shaped spring is secured by a securing pin. The lever toggles up and down into two stable positions.
Another similar device to the VanNoord device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,921 issued to Fox et al on Jan. 5, 1971. The structure is similar to the VanNoord device. A U-shaped spring is placed on the back portion of the lever and secured by a transverse pin.